


Игра в четыре руки

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Одарённый пианист Ойкава Тоору попадает в аварию и лишается возможности играть. Но иногда, потеряв самое важное, можно обрести самое нужное.





	Игра в четыре руки

Вечер выдался идеальным. Ойкава окинул довольным взглядом большой, светлый зал и улыбнулся. Это была улыбка победителя, улыбка триумфатора, героя, императора, осматривающего свои владения. Льстило и радовало то, что на самом деле все собрались здесь из-за него: каждый из присутствующих знал, кому достанется в этом году Гран-при престижной премии.

В бокале золотистые пузырьки шампанского поднимались наверх тонкими цепочками, но Ойкава не пил. Он был опьянён успехом. Рядом с ним, на бархатном основании красовалась награда — занесённые над клавишами руки. Тонкая, хрупкая, изящная и одновременно полная жизни работа: кончики пальцев касались хрустальных клавиш, запястья парили в воздухе. Казалось, вот-вот и они опустятся, и снова взлетят, и повсюду разнесутся волшебные звуки музыки.

Долгожданное и достойное признание его таланта обрело материальную форму. Ойкава вновь и вновь возвращался к статуэтке, ему хотелось к ней прикоснуться, провести по каждой грани, поймать каждый отблеск, насладиться контрастом холодной поверхности, быстро нагревающейся под ладонью.

Люди вокруг не значили ровным счётом ничего. Подражатели, гении, завистники, конкуренты, журналисты, меценаты… Насчёт последних Ойкава тут же передумал, когда Мизогучи из ниоткуда — была у него такая дрянная привычка — возник рядом и тихо произнёс:

— Тебе нужно подойти вон туда и высказать своё почтение, — он указал на трёх мужчин, беседующих возле открытых дверей балкона. Предугадав реакцию Ойкавы, Мизогучи добавил: — Это очень важные люди, они спонсируют наш следующий сезон.

Если бы спонсоры не решали так многое в их жизни, думал Ойкава, ловко обходя гостей и избегая продолжительных поздравлений, если бы эти толстосумы хоть немного понимали в музыке, разбирались в искусстве, если бы мерилом их жизни были не только деньги, возведённые на алтарь, он бы наверняка не прилагал столько усилий, чтобы удержать на лице чарующую улыбку. 

Поздороваться, представиться, поклониться, вручить визитки, принять в ответ, быть вежливым, приятным, милым. Ойкава чувствовал, как от раздражения на лице сводит мышцы, а от попыток не разочаровать в ответ на вопросы, сколько прибыли приносят концерты, вдоль спины прокатывался холодок.

— Спокойнее, — Мизогучи подхватил его под руку, кивнул собеседникам и отвёл в сторону. — Выдыхай. Ещё немного, и ты послал бы их в задницу.

— Именно туда, — буркнул Ойкава. — Как же они меня бесят. В следующий раз развлекай их сам.

— Им нужен ты, — невозмутимо парировал Мизогучи. — И ты будешь общаться с ними столько, сколько потребуется.

Спорить с Мизогучи было бесполезно, Ойкава знал его уже не первый год. Поначалу они совсем не сошлись характерами, спорили до хрипоты, Мизогучи орал, Ойкава игнорировал, но после нескольких стычек всё же нашли определённый баланс в отношениях. Мизогучи занимался тем, чем и должен заниматься агент, ограждая своего артиста от всего постороннего. Ойкава полностью отдавался музыке, но порой приходилось выходить за рамки, внутри которых его всё устраивало: рояль, сцена, благодарная публика, благосклонность критиков, благожелательность прессы. Приходилось вот так кланяться, растягивать губы в улыбке, говорить о доходах, рекламе, маркетинге, всём том, о чём он прекрасно знал, но заниматься решительно не хотел.

Мизогучи подошёл действительно вовремя. Предложение спонсоров сняться в дораме с дочерью одного из них вызвало глухой внутренний протест. Ойкава не понаслышке знал, сколько времени парни из его агентства проводят на съёмочной площадке. Например, Яхаба — красавец и любимец публики от мала до велика — спал по паре часов в сутки, уставал до мертвенной бледности и до тёмных провалов глаз, а к концу съёмок становился похож на привидение. Ойкава не мог позволить себе выбиваться из привычного режима занятий, игра на фортепиано такого не прощала, да и в целом музыка его интересовала куда больше, чем что-либо иное. Но законы бизнеса диктовали условия, с которыми приходилось считаться.

И потому Ойкава кивал, шутил, сиял, зная, что делает это всё ради себя и возможности продолжать заниматься любимым делом. Агентство, прежде всего, делало ставку на него как на пианиста, запрет на смену профиля оговаривался в контракте, и потому он был относительно спокоен. Однако ничто не мешало ему сомневаться в способностях сильных мира сего решать человеческие судьбы. 

Ойкава нашёл взглядом свою награду, и напряжение отпустило. Он будет играть, и никакие спонсоры ему не помешают. Ойкава помахал знакомой журналистке, выслушал очередные поздравления от известного издания и, заметив кивок Мизогучи из дальнего конца зала, облегчённо выдохнул: на сегодня всё.

Он подхватил статуэтку и быстро вышел. В машине сразу включил обогрев и с силой потёр ладони: он продрог в этом дорогом и холодном зале. Награду поставил рядом на пассажирское сиденье и даже хотел в шутку пристегнуть её ремнём безопасности. По радио передавали сводку новостей.

Ойкава мягко вырулил с подъездной дорожки и покатил в город. Место, выбранное для мероприятия, находилось не слишком удачно, дорога петляла по серпантину горы, узкая, всего на две полосы, но всё окупал вид. Ойкава залюбовался. Сверху открывался вид на ночной город — море огней, живое, дышащее, неспящее.

В этот поздний час на дороге никого не было, и Ойкава потянулся к телефону.

— Не спишь ещё?

— Поспишь тут, — раздался в трубке знакомый усталый голос, — когда названивают всякие в полночь.

— Но я не всякие, Ива-чан!

— Только поэтому я и взял трубку, — Ойкава слышал, что Ивайзуми улыбается. — Тебя можно поздравить?

— Теперь да. 

— Ты доволен?

— Да, я очень доволен. И очень, — Ойкава не сдержал зевок, — устал. А ты как? Как прошла игра?

— Мы выиграли, — Ивайзуми ответил так, словно других вариантов не существовало. Ойкава хмыкнул, для Ивайзуми действительно не было других вариантов. — Но пять сетов вымотали насмерть.

— Я верю, — Ойкава обогнал одиноко ползущий грузовик и прибавил газу. 

— Ты где сейчас?

— Еду домой.

— Дурья башка, я сколько раз просил не говорить по телефону за рулём?

— Твоя забота переходит все границы, — рассмеялся Ойкава. — Дорога пустая, никого нет.

— Передавали гололёд, Ойкава. Всё, я отключаюсь. 

— Пока-пока, мамуля.

— Завтра на пробежке я увеличу тебе нагрузку.

— Это жестоко, Ива-чан! — но из телефона уже доносились короткие гудки.

Ойкава сделал радио громче и, кивая головой в такт музыке, принялся барабанить пальцами по рулю. По лобовому стеклу застучали крупные капли дождя, пришлось включить дворники. Впереди маячили габаритные огни «Хонды», и Ойкава не стал дожидаться, пока та скроется за поворотом, и пошёл на обгон.

Всё произошло очень быстро. «Хонда» вильнула, задев по крылу, и машину повело в сторону. Ойкава вцепился в руль, пытаясь выровнять ход, но асфальт оказался предательски скользким. Машину закрутило, завертело волчком, всё вокруг слилось в одно размытое серое пятно. Ледяным страхом окатило с ног до головы. От первого удара о дерево сработали подушки безопасности, и лицо обожгло болью. Машину по инерции тащило дальше вниз по склону, и Ойкава уже не понимал, где земля, где небо, только крепче стискивал руль, будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь.

Со склона его выбросило на берег затоки. Он повис вниз головой, перетянутый поперёк груди ремнём безопасности. Кровь заливала глаза, всё расплывалось, боль растеклась по телу огнём, заполнила каждую клетку и выбила дыхание из груди. Ойкава попытался сфокусировать на чём-нибудь взгляд, но в темноте в этом не было смысла. Рук он не чувствовал. 

Откуда-то сбоку шипело радио, по днищу перевёрнутой машины громко стучал дождь. Ойкава попытался позвать на помощь, но не смог издать ни звука. Вдруг что-то щёлкнуло, помехи прекратились, раздался бодрый голос ведущего.

— … и будьте осторожны на дорогах. Синоптики предупреждают: гололёд, дождь со снегом, порывы ветра…

Ойкава закрыл глаза и отключился.

***

Ярко. Слишком ярко перед глазами. Острая, ослепляющая боль разлилась по всему телу и вспыхнула под веками. Сквозь ресницы Ойкава видел, как уплывают квадраты света на потолке. Один, ещё один, ещё. Что-то противно пищало прямо над ухом, звук ввинчивался в мозг, отвратительный до тошноты. Ойкава с трудом сглотнул и тут же закашлялся. Над ним нависло чьё-то обеспокоенное лицо и тут же исчезло. Он с трудом приподнял голову и уставился на свои руки: пропитанные кровью бинты скрывали их до самых локтей. Прежде чем вновь отключиться, Ойкава успел заметить двери с надписью «Операционная», куда его везли на каталке.

Его разбудил шелест страниц, такой далёкий и тихий, словно укрытый толщей воды. Но Ойкава услышал его и поплыл на этот мягкий зов. Он медленно разлепил веки и скосил глаза. Яркие полосы солнечного света расчертили пол острыми лезвиями и почти добрались до него. Он мысленно поблагодарил того, кто опустил жалюзи: глаза слишком болезненно реагировали на свет. В кресле у стены дремал Ивайзуми, скорчившись в неудобной позе. У его ног валялся раскрытый журнал, очевидно, соскользнул с колен, когда Ивайзуми уснул. Ойкава перевёл взгляд на свои руки и заледенел.

— Что это? — вырвалось у него. Слова походили на карканье, драли сухое горло, царапали корень языка. — Что это такое…

Паника захлестнула с головой. Ойкава дёрнулся и тут же поморщился — больно.

Ивайзуми проснулся и тут же вскочил на ноги. 

— Тише, дуралей, только навредишь себе.

Он подошёл и успокаивающе сжал плечо, удерживая на месте. Ойкава машинально отметил и тёмные тени у него под глазами, и щетину на подбородке, и мятую одежду.

— Ива-чан… — если бы Ойкава мог, он бы вцепился в Ивайзуми обеими руками. — Что это?

Ивайзуми смотрел в сторону, и Ойкава никак не мог поймать его взгляд.

— Всё хорошо, Ойкава.

— Ива-чан…

— Всё хорошо, — с нажимом повторил Ивайзуми.

— Что с моими руками?

Ойкава с ужасом разглядывал конструкцию перед собой: его руки, подвешенные в воздухе, забинтованы от локтей до кистей, а запястья и пальцы пронизаны штырями. Грубые, некрасивые стежки неровно стягивали кожу.

— Тебе лучше поговорить с врачом. Я не…

— Скажи ты. Я уверен, ты всё-всё узнал!

— Ойкава…

— Скажи!

— Ты попал в аварию. Сотрясение, сломано несколько рёбер, — после длинной паузы начал Ивайзуми. — Тебя слишком долго искали. Врачи говорят, из-за потерянного времени нервные ткани… в общем…

— Продолжай, — тихо попросил Ойкава. Он чувствовал, как по щекам катятся слёзы. Плакать не хотелось, вовсе нет, он был в ярости, но контролировать себя не получалось.

— Порваны связки, нервы, сосуды, — Ивайзуми наконец взглянул на Ойкаву. — Время для восстановления нервных тканей утеряно. Тебе вставили штифты. И ты жив, Ойкава, слышишь меня? Всё будет хорошо.

— Хватит это повторять, — прозвучало грубо и резко. Ойкава понимал, что Ивайзуми ни при чём и срывать на нём злость не нужно, но ничего не мог поделать. — Ты же спортсмен, сам знаешь, что такое порванные связки. И… — Ойкава громко сглотнул, — что там с нервными тканями?

— Ойкава, — он впервые видел Ивайзуми настолько растерянным. Тот всегда знал, что сказать и что сделать. — Тебе лучше поговорить с врачом.

Разговор с врачом вышел тяжёлым. Тот устало сообщил, поправляя очки в толстой оправе, что операция длилась почти двенадцать часов, что при открытых многооскольчатых переломах обязательно вставляются штифты, а гипс не снимают раньше шестой недели. На вопрос Ойкавы о том, как скоро он может вернуться к полноценным занятиям на фортепиано, врач с недоумением приподнял брови.

— В вашем случае прогнозировать что-либо сложно, полное восстановление трудоспособности наступит примерно к восьмой, возможно, десятой неделе. И это предварительный прогноз, — быстро добавил он, заметив, что Ойкава готовится задать новый вопрос. — Мы не знаем, как пойдёт процесс заживления, нельзя исключать воспалительный процесс и нагноение. К тому же, разрабатывание сухожилий… 

— Когда я смогу вернуться к занятиям? — Ойкаве казалось, что ещё немного, и он бросит в доктора чем-то тяжёлым, несмотря на загипсованные руки.

— Боюсь, что вы не сможете полноценно вернуться к игре на фортепиано. После ушивания разорванных связок они обычно становятся короче, а ваши пальцы будут ограничены в подвижности…

Дальше Ойкава не слушал. Весь его мир, к которому он привык с самого детства, без чего не мыслил существования, то, к чему лежала душа и сердце, — всё это рушилось, ломалось, распадалось на части с оглушительным треском, а он мог только беспомощно за этим наблюдать.

За окном палаты звонко пела птица. Ойкава не видел её, только слышал. Он прикрыл глаза и весь сосредоточился на переливчатой трели. Никогда в жизни он не сдавался ни перед чем, и музыка всегда была рядом. Пусть врачи говорят что угодно — никто не заберёт у него то, что забрать невозможно.

***

Пять месяцев спустя

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Ива-чан. 

Ойкава накрыл колени ладонями. Едва заметные, тонкие белые шрамы исполосовывали пальцы, и он смотрел на них так пристально, что в глазах начинало двоиться. 

— Я совсем ничего не могу с этим поделать, — он развернул кисти ладонями вверх и вытянул руки перед собой. Пальцы слегка дрожали. — Я ничто.

— Никто, ни один человек в целом мире не обвинит тебя в том, что ты мало сделал, — Ивайзуми злился, Ойкава отлично это видел. — Что ты не старался, был недостаточно требователен к себе, не пытался, не пробовал. Никто, Ойкава. Только ты сам. Ты сам винишь себя больше, чем мог бы кто-либо. Хватит.

— Ива-чан…

— Я это слышу всю мою жизнь, Ойкава, бестолковая ты голова. На всё нужно время, пойми. И услышь меня.

— Ива-чан…

— Никогда не говори мне, что ты слабак. Что ты жалок, беспомощен или что там ещё у тебя есть в запасе? Сколько операций ты перенёс?

— Кроме самой первой, ещё три.

— Считаешь, этого мало?

Ойкава прерывисто вздохнул.

— Вот именно, — отрезал Ивайзуми. — Нечего сказать — молчи.

— Как там Мэй, у вас всё хорошо? — иногда попытки сменить тему срабатывали.

— Мы расстались.

Ойкава вскинулся.

— Почему?

— Не сошлись характерами или как там говорят, — Ивайзуми покачал головой и сжал плечо Ойкавы. — Она не поняла некоторых очень важных для меня вещей. А я, видимо, не смог их внятно объяснить. 

— Это из-за меня, — понял Ойкава, и горечь разлилась на корне языка. Ивайзуми всегда навещал его в больнице, даже если времени было в обрез. — Мне жаль.

Ивайзуми дёрнул плечом.

— Не обольщайся, ты здесь ни при чём. Она ревновала меня к волейболу. Но есть вещи, которые навсегда останутся со мной.

— Такие, как я? — поднял на него глаза Ойкава.

— Такие, как волейбол, бестолочь, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми и потрепал его по макушке.

***

Утро начиналось теперь не с пробежки, как раньше, а с лечебной гимнастики для пальцев. Утро начиналось с боли, Ойкава не жалел себя. Слишком мало усилий, слишком ничтожен прогресс, слишком быстро пролетели пять месяцев, которые он сам себе давал на восстановление. С агентством он оговорил срок в полгода, а затем… Ойкава не хотел даже думать о варианте, в котором он не сможет продолжить заниматься тем, чем заниматься привык и хотел. У него оставался ровно месяц.

Звонок отвлёк его от мрачных мыслей. Это оказался Мизогучи.

— Готов к новым свершениям? — голос в трубке был отвратительно бодр.

— Ты о чём? — осторожно поинтересовался Ойкава. Он прекрасно знал, как умеет агентство обходить договорённости и даже подписанные контракты. От нехорошего предчувствия неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— Нужно поговорить, подъезжай, — Мизогучи быстро продиктовал адрес. Ойкава прикинул, что до центра ему добираться примерно час.

— Что-то случилось?

— Можно сказать и так, — уклончиво ответил Мизогучи.

Ойкава потёр лоб ладонью. 

— Это по работе?

— А я звонил когда-нибудь не по работе?

— У меня ещё есть месяц, вы не можете…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы можем всё. Просто приезжай.

Какое-то время Ойкава стоял и смотрел на потухший экран. А затем размахнулся и изо всех сил запустил телефоном в стену.

***

Кафе было небольшим, тихим и скромным. Специально выбрал такое место, подумал Ойкава. В случае скандала будет мало свидетелей и никакой прессы. Мизогучи заказал чай и, пока его не принесли, не произнёс ни слова. Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула и терпеливо ждал. Терпение не значилось в списке его достоинств, но он слишком хорошо знал Мизогучи, и что поторапливать его бессмысленно. 

— В агентстве неоднократно поднимался вопрос о твоей профпригодности по истечению оговоренного срока. Полгода почти прошли, но, — Мизогучи красноречиво взглянул на руки Ойкавы, заставив машинально скрестить их на груди.

— Почти, — подчеркнул Ойкава. Худшие предположения, которые пришли ему в голову по дороге сюда, обретали всё более явные очертания.

— Ты знаешь, как «Аоба Джосай» не любит бросать деньги на ветер. Вложенное должно возвращаться с процентами, а в твоём случае оплата сильно задержалась.

Ойкава прекрасно понимал, о чём говорит Мизогучи. «Аоба Джосай», одно из крупнейших агентств развлекательной индустрии, точно не являлось благотворительной организацией. Предоставив Ойкаве отсрочку, они были уверены, что окупят ожидание и сопутствующие расходы. Вывод напрашивался сам: очевидно, их уверенность сильно пошатнулась. Ойкава крепче стиснул мелко задрожавшие пальцы, так, чтобы Мизогучи этого не заметил.

— Ты помнишь Кагеяму Тобио? — без всякого перехода спросил Мизогучи и припал к чашке с чаем, не спуская внимательного взгляда с Ойкавы.

Кагеяму он, конечно, помнил, как и то, что о нём писала пресса: юный гений, бесспорный талант, бриллиант поколения, новая надежда классической музыки. Кагеяма был замкнут, хмур, не особо разговорчив, интервью с ним были скучные, а записи его выступлений Ойкава смотрел со странной смесью раздражения и восхищения. Он не считал Кагеяму своим конкурентом, для этого Ойкава слишком ясно понимал разницу между ними — и в опыте, и в мастерстве, и в технике.

Они часто сталкивались на фестивалях и конкурсах. Однажды Ойкава уступил ему первенство и так был потрясен случившимся, что дал себе слово никогда никому не проигрывать. Особенно — Кагеяме Тобио. Вкус поражения Ойкаве не понравился.

И вот теперь Мизогучи спрашивает, помнит ли он.

— Что-то припоминаю, — проронил он небрежно. — В последние пару лет о нём мало слышно.

Мизогучи усмехнулся.

— Три года. Его не было три года, Ойкава. Он уезжал учиться в Лондон. А теперь вернулся в Токио.

— И что ему в Лондоне не сиделось, — пробурчал Ойкава. Если интуиция его не подвела — а подводила она редко, — то разговор обещал быть серьёзнее, чем он думал.

— Он получил, что хотел, — отметил Мизогучи. — Европейская школа сильна, это отличный опыт для любого музыканта. И такого музыканта не стоит упускать из вида. Не стоит упускать вообще. Понимаешь?

Ойкава понимал. «Аоба Джосай» заинтересовались Кагеямой, вот что это означало. 

— Ты же меня позвал не за тем, чтобы сообщить эту прекрасную новость?

— И за этим тоже. Через месяц у него запланирован концерт с симфоническим оркестром. Агентство заинтересовано в том, чтобы этот концерт прошёл с максимальным успехом. 

— А я здесь при чём? — зло бросил Ойкава. — Буду переворачивать ему ноты?

— Зачем же, — Мизогучи реагировал спокойно. — Твои таланты пригодятся для другого. 

— Например?

— Например, сделать так, чтобы его игра не оставила равнодушным ни одного человека в зале. Как это умеешь делать ты.

— Но он же... гений, дарование, — не понял Ойкава. — Чему его учить? К тому же он три года провёл в Лондоне.

— У него гениальная техника, — согласился Мизогучи. — Но она не трогает сердце.

Ойкава не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Хочешь сказать, у кого-то из агентства есть сердце?

— Остроумно, — на лице у Мизогучи не было и тени улыбки. — Но если через месяц он не поднимет зал...

Мизогучи покачал головой и поправил чашку на блюдце.

Пальцы у Ойкавы свело судорогой, и он опустил руки под стол, стараясь не выдать себя.

— Скажем так: он — твоё будущее в «Аоба Джосай». Ты не восстановишься через месяц и не сможешь полноценно отыграть сезон. 

— Откуда вы знаете? — вырвалось у Ойкавы.

Мизогучи не ответил.

— Хотите сделать из него мою копию? Чтобы я своими руками создал себе замену?

— Если ты ожидаешь услышать, что незаменим, то извини, это не ко мне. Хочешь, чтобы контракт с агентством остался в силе — делай, как я скажу. Если нет, — Мизогучи развёл руками, — ты знаешь условия. 

— Расторжение в одностороннем порядке без выплаты компенсации, — процитировал Ойкава по памяти. — Только моей вины в этом нет.

Он положил руки на столик.

— Я занимаюсь каждый день, по многу часов, но они не двигаются, как раньше. Они словно деревянные, чужие, я не могу ими управлять. Иногда пальцы дрожат так сильно, что я не в силах удержать стакан или ручку. Иногда бывают судороги, приходится останавливаться и пережидать. Чему я могу научить? 

— Ты не должен учить его играть, тебе нужно научить его чувствовать. Он как робот, машина, воспроизводящая идеальные звуки, а это никому не интересно, такая игра не вызывает ровным счётом ничего. 

— А вы не оставляете мне выбора.

— Да, — подтвердил Мизогучи. — Выбора у тебя нет.

***

Ойкава не спеша шёл по давно знакомым коридорам агентства. Он мог бы идти, закрыв глаза, и не наткнулся ни на одну стену. Каждый поворот, каждая ступенька на лестнице — всё было изучено вдоль и поперёк. Впервые он подписал контракт с агентством ещё подростком и с тех пор считал «Аоба Джосай» своим вторым домом.

Коридор разветвлялся, и Ойкава, не задумываясь, шагнул налево. Из репетиционного зала доносилась музыка. Кагеяма — а это не мог быть никто другой — играл Шопена, Этюд фа-минор, опус двадцать пятый, номер два. Сколько раз он играл его сам. Ойкава остановился на пороге, прикрыл глаза и стал слушать.

Мизогучи был прав: отменная техника, великолепная, ни единой заминки или неверной ноты. Всё, как Ойкава помнил. Но этого явно было недостаточно, и если раньше он этого не замечал, то сейчас проникся в полной мере.

Игра Кагеямы была идеальной, но он совсем не понимал того, о чём играет. И потому его безупречное исполнение вовсе не трогало.

Ойкава вошёл в зал и замер. Кагеяма сидел за ослепительно белым роялем. Вот пижон, хмыкнул под нос Ойкава и направился в нему. Почувствовав присутствие, Кагеяма отвлёкся, а увидев Ойкаву, вскочил со стула.

— Ойкава-сан! — произнёс он и поклонился. — Рад вас видеть.

— Здравствуй, Тобио-чан, — нараспев ответил Ойкава. — Жаль, что не могу сказать того же в твой адрес.

Он подошёл к роялю и провёл рукой по лакированной крышке. Холодное полированное дерево отражало его искажённый силуэт. 

— Почему белый? — поинтересовался Ойкава.

— Агентство так решило, — нахмурился Кагеяма. — Чтобы контраст, понимаете?

Ойкава тут же представил себе сцену в мягком свете, белый рояль и Кагеяму в чёрном. Ему определённо нужно выступать в чёрном. Он потряс головой — о чём только думает?

— Знаешь, зачем я здесь?

Кагеяма кивнул. 

— И тебя это устраивает?

— Нет. Я знаю свои слабые стороны, — ответил он и забавно выпятил верхнюю губу. — И я работаю над ними. Я буду лучше всех.

Ойкава внезапно почувствовал себя уязвлённым. Он ничему не хотел учить Кагеяму, но оказался не готов к тому, что и Кагеяма не жаждет видеть его в качестве учителя. Это было… неприятно.

— Посмотрим, посмотрим, Тобио-чан. 

Ойкава заметил, что Кагеяма, не отрываясь, следит за его руками, и тут же заложил их за спину.

— Больно?

— Уже нет, и это не имеет к нашим занятиям никакого отношения. Сыграй снова. 

Ойкава уселся на один из многочисленных стульев в зале. Пока Кагеяма играл, он думал о том, что всё это несправедливо. Лучший здесь он, но должен сделать лучше другого — соперника, чтобы у агентства была возможность достойно провести сезон. Им нет дела ни до него, ни до Кагеямы, если бы на их месте были другие люди, ничего бы не изменилось.

— Вы не слушаете, — Ойкава вздрогнул и уставился на Кагеяму. Тот с возмущением смотрел на него. — Не слушаете, как я играю.

— Как ты играешь, мне стало понятно ещё когда я не зашёл в зал, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — Для этого не нужно много времени. К тому же, основную твою проблему мне озвучил Мизогучи-сан.

— Он говорит, я играю без души, — проронил Кагеяма. — Но это неправда. Я люблю музыку и люблю выступать. Это всё, чем я хочу заниматься в жизни. Я не представляю для себя ничего другого. Вы понимаете, Ойкава-сан? 

Кагеяма положил ладонь на клавиши и, едва касаясь, повёл по ним пальцами.

— Это всё, что у меня есть.

— Я понимаю, — нахмурился Ойкава. Не хотелось соглашаться с Кагеямой, но он произнёс вслух именно то, о чём каждый день с момента аварии думал Ойкава.

Ничего другого, только музыка, только клавиши. 

— Нам придётся многое сделать за этот месяц, Тобио-чан. 

Кагеяма удивлённо глянул на него из-под длинной чёлки.

— Ты поднимешь этот зал, не будь я Ойкава Тоору.

***

Дни полетели с сумасшедшей скоростью. Ойкава не успел заметить, как весь его распорядок дня оказался перекроен и подчинён интересам Кагеямы.

Вы должны сблизиться, чтобы ты понял его, повторял Мизогучи. Больше времени вместе, чаще будь рядом, узнай его. Что он любит есть, как развлекается, отдыхает. Что он читает и смотрит. Что его вдохновляет.

— Может, ещё выяснить, в какой позе он спит? — однажды спросил Ойкава, теряя терпение во время очередных нотаций. 

Мизогучи долго молчал в ответ, и Ойкава на краткий миг успел испугаться, что тот согласится. Его советы порядком надоели, и Ойкава не уставал огрызаться, что отлично справляется и сам.

На самом деле, если быть честным перед самим собой, ни с чем он не справлялся. Кагеяма оказался крепким орешком, хитрым замком с секретом, к которому вот так сходу не подберёшь ключ.

Ойкава пытался его разговорить, но отвечать Кагеяма предпочитал односложно. Единственное, что Ойкава смог чётко для себя понять — Кагеяма чёртов трудоголик, помешанный на музыке.

Это невольно вызывало уважение. То, с каким упорством и упрямством Кагеяма снова и снова брался за трудные места в сонатах, разучивал партии для рук, отдельные для правой и левой, пересматривал записи концертов и очень много слушал, не могло не зацепить Ойкаву. И цепляло, потому что он сам был точно таким же.

— Почему именно он? — этот вопрос крутился на кончике языка каждый раз, как Ойкава виделся с Мизогучи, и наконец он его задал. — Почему Кагеяма? Ведь «Аоба Джосай» могут получить кого угодно и без таких проблем в исполнении.

— Он гений, — тот ответил сразу, будто давно знал, что однажды Ойкава спросит. — Такой техники нет ни у кого, даже у тебя в лучшее время. У него раскрученное имя, это не новичка поднимать из ничего. Остались только финальные штрихи.

— Но с ним так трудно! — вспылил Ойкава, его задели слова Мизогучи о технике. — Он слишком сложный.

— Думаешь, с тобой просто? — хмыкнул Мизогучи. — Ничего подобного.

Ойкава нехотя согласился.

***

После обеда Ойкава старался вытянуть Кагеяму на прогулку. Никак иначе того нельзя было отвлечь от репетиций. Если рядом находился рояль — ничего другого вокруг для Кагеямы не существовало.

Порой Ойкава чувствовал уколы ревности и сам не понимал, что же его беспокоит. Ему не хватало музыки, не хватало игры, он остро скучал по простой возможности пробежаться пальцами по гладким клавишам без угрозы новой судороги или неконтролируемой дрожи. Он ревновал музыку к Кагеяме, и Кагеяму к музыке. Их союз казался почти безупречным, и посторонним там не было места. Ойкава чувствовал себя лишним. Он чувствовал себя преданным.

— Может, тебе не стоит так зацикливаться только на фортепиано? — как-то обронил в разговоре Мизогучи. — Подумай над другими вариантами.

— Например, игра на маракасах? — отозвался Ойкава. — Отлично скроет тремор.

Он сидел на подоконнике репетиционного зала и наблюдал за кошкой, лениво развалившейся на солнце. Лето выдалось не слишком жарким, по мнению Ойкавы — идеальным, и ему не терпелось вырваться из душного помещения. Кагеяма ушёл в столовую обедать, и он остался наедине с Мизогучи.

— Не паясничай, — отрезал Мизогучи. — Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже... — рассеянно ответил Ойкава, заметив внизу Кагеяму. Видимо, обед закончился, и тот по привычке вышел на прогулку. 

Кагеяма медленно подошёл к кошке и остановился возле неё в трёх шагах. Кошка подняла голову, и примерно с минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем Кагеяма переступил с ноги на ногу, кошка беспокойно задвигала ушами, а потом вскочила на лапы и шустро скрылась в густых кустах. Кагеяма тяжело вздохнул.

— Ойкава, ты слышишь меня? Я же с тобой разговариваю.

Ойкава отвлёкся от наблюдения и взглянул на Мизогучи.

— Кажется, наш сложный замок не такой уж и сложный.

Мизогучи приподнял бровь.

— Мне пора бежать, у нас с Тобио-чаном прогулка!

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

— Нет! 

Ойкава махнул рукой и побежал вниз по ступенькам.

***

Обычно они гуляли вдоль канала, не спеша и в большинстве случаев молча. Запал Ойкавы иссяк где-то к третьему разу, и он уже не старался засыпать Кагеяму вопросами, на которые тот отвечал с большой неохотой. Он открывался постепенно, и Ойкаве порой казалось, что он слышит скрежет, с которым раздвигаются створки его недоверия.

Что же с тобой такое случилось, думал Ойкава, искоса поглядывая на профиль Кагеямы, что же такое произошло, что ты так наглухо закрылся и не жаждешь ни откровенности, ни простого общения. 

— Твоя замкнутость мешает тебе играть, ты не пускаешь музыку внутрь, не пропускаешь через себя, — Ойкава поддался порыву и приложил раскрытую ладонь к груди Кагеямы. 

Тот опустил глаза и уставился на пальцы, накрывшие карман его рубашки. Ойкава тут же убрал руку и нахмурился.

— Давай зайдём с понятной тебе стороны.

— Это с какой?

— Возьмём то, что тебе близко. Обычное, известное. Например, — Ойкава приложил пальцы к губам и задумался. И вновь поймал взгляд Кагеямы, устремлённый на его руки. 

Ссориться он не хотел. В конце концов, Кагеяма — его будущее в агентстве, и он сделает всё, чтобы ему помочь. Не ради Кагеямы, конечно, ради себя самого. Но пристальное внимание к своим травмированным рукам он успел возненавидеть. 

— Например? — подхватил явно заинтересовавшийся Кагеяма.

— Например, Бетховен. — Ойкава решил, что разговор об аварии и её последствиях он отложит на потом.

Кагеяма забавно хмыкнул.

— А ты не смейся, — Ойкава был серьёзен, и Кагеяма это заметил.

— Но это же все знают, он оглох, но продолжал писать музыку.

— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался над этим, Тобио?

— Над чем?

Их накрыла тень раскидистого дуба, и Ойкава прислонился к стволу спиной.

— Над тем, — начал он негромко, — каково человеку, вся жизнь которого — музыка, звук, гармония. Он посвятил этому всего себя, не желал и не представлял ничего другого. А потом лишился этого. Не по своей вине, нет. Просто… так случилось. Девятую симфонию он писал совершенно глухим. Ты представляешь, Тобио, как одинокий, абсолютно глухой человек мог написать «Оду к радости»? Как много всего у него было внутри? Как много всего он хотел сказать и ему это удалось. Невероятные, прекрасные, гениальные вещи. И разве можно их играть, не пропуская через себя? Не отдаваясь им полностью?

Ойкава перевёл дыхание. Кагеяма смотрел на него почти не моргая.

— У него ведь совсем ничего не осталось. Ничего, понимаешь? Только музыка внутри.

— Как у вас?

— А ты жестокий.

— Мизогучи-сан строго наказал вас не жалеть.

— И дерзкий. Я вызываю у тебя жалость?

— Нет. 

— Тогда почему ты постоянно смотришь на мои руки? Да, я знаю, они выглядят отвратительно, и я больше не могу играть. Ни как прежде, ни вообще. И я стараюсь, очень стараюсь, но ничего не выходит!

Ойкава не заметил, как перешёл на крик. И тут Кагеяма сделал то, чего Ойкава от него не ожидал вовсе. Он подошёл и обнял. Стиснул крепко, так, что перехватило дыхание. И отпустил. Отошёл, спрятав глаза. Ойкава заметил, как покраснели его щёки и уши, густой румянец окатил шею и ключицы за воротником футболки.

— Они не отвратительные…

— Что ты там бормочешь, Тобио?

Кагеяма наконец взглянул на него.

— Руки. Они не отвратительные, они красивые. Не прячьте их, Ойкава-сан.

Впервые за долгое время Ойкава не знал, что ему сказать.

***

Лёд был сломан, и Ойкава не преминул этим воспользоваться. Он сбросил сообщение Кагеяме в лайн и вызвал такси. Уже у дверей он оглянулся. У окна гостиной его дома стоял рояль. Блестящий, чёрный, родной. Ойкава подошёл и откинул крышку. Фа второй октавы протяжно повисло в воздухе. Ойкава не отнимал палец от клавиши, держал до тех пор, пока звук не рассеялся полностью. Он хотел произнести вслух глупое «я скучаю», но решил, что это уже перебор. 

С Кагеямой он встретился у входа в кафе. Тот приехал раньше и с интересом рассматривал вывески, пестрящие нарисованными котами.

— Пойдём, — Ойкава широко распахнул дверь и оглянулся. — Не бойся, они не кусаются.

— Я и не боюсь, — возразил Кагеяма. — Это они…

Он не договорил. Ему в ноги ткнулся большой рыжий мейн-кун, обошёл по кругу и, гордо подняв хвост, удалился под ближайший столик.

— Думаю, этот столик наш, — Ойкава пошёл следом за рыжим и опустился на диванчик.

Кагеяма крутил головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Сейчас он сам был похож на кота, большого, чёрного кота с гладкой шерстью и синими глазами. Явно переутомление или просто схожу с ума, подумал Ойкава и потёр лоб. 

Наблюдать за Кагеямой было интересно. Он осторожно поднёс ладонь к маленькой полосатой кошке, без стеснения забравшейся на спинку их диванчика. Кошка боднула его головой, потом ещё и ещё, и Кагеяма уже не боясь гладил её по спинке. Выражение лица при этом у него было откровенно обалдевшее. Ойкава тихо достал телефон и сделал снимок.

— Зачем это? — Кагеяма всё же заметил его манипуляции.

— Для истории, — Ойкава показал язык и убрал телефон подальше. — Видел бы ты своё лицо.

— Нормальное у меня лицо, — кошка тронула Кагеяму лапой, и он снова принялся её гладить.

Ойкава засмотрелся на его широкую ладонь, на длинные пальцы с аккуратными лунками коротко стриженых ногтей. За прошедшие две недели он привык наблюдать за этими руками и, кажется, изучил их до малейших подробностей. Он взглянул на свои запястья и крепко сжал кулаки.

Позже, когда у метро им пришлось расстаться, Кагеяма тронул его за локоть.

— Спасибо, Ойкава-сан. Вы хороший человек.

— Нет, Тобио, я вовсе не хороший. 

Я помогаю только потому, что мне нужен этот месяц, мне нужно восстановиться, мне нужен мой концертный рояль и мой оркестр. Ничего из этого я не хочу тебе отдавать. И не отдам, поверь. Но нужных злости и недовольства Ойкава почему-то не чувствовал. Возникшие поначалу, они будто растворились в круговороте дней.

— Хороший, не спорьте.

— Глупый, глупый Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма пристально всматривался в его лицо, будто старался там что-то найти. Затем вздохнул.

— До завтра?

— До завтра. И попробуй только облажаться.

— Я никогда не лажаю! — возмущение было таким честным и искренним, что у Ойкавы вновь возникло желание сфотографировать Кагеяму в этот момент.

***

Он бродил по пустому дому, слишком большому для него одного, и в каждой комнате зажигал свет. Дом ему понравился сразу, он даже не стал просматривать каталог до конца и с уверенностью указал риелтору — вот этот. Вот уже два года он жил за чертой города, у самого леса, и после многолюдного шумного города тишина казалась спасением. К тому же, игра на рояле в любое время суток никого не тревожила, ближайшие соседи находились через дорогу.

Трель телефона заставила вздрогнуть. Звук словно разрезал уютное вечернее безмолвие.

— Тебя давно не было слышно, я подумал, что-то случилось.

— Нет, Ива-чан, ничего такого, о чём бы ты не знал.

— Тебе известно, что я всегда могу понять, когда ты врёшь.

Ойкава молчал, глядя на своё отражение в стеклянной стене.

— Рассказывай.

— Я просил у агентства полгода на восстановление, пять месяцев уже прошло, и ты знаешь, сколько сил...

— Ойкава, успокойся. Никуда они не денутся.

— Денутся. Уже делись.

— У тебя такой голос, будто пришло горе откуда не ждали.

— Из Лондона пришло, — мрачно ответил Ойкава. — Кагеяма Тобио. Вряд ли ты его помнишь.

— Почему же, — Ивайзуми рассмеялся. — Я помню, как ты расколошматил тот кубок за второе место об стену.

Ойкава прислонился лбом к стеклу. 

— Я снова чувствую себя как тогда. У меня отбирают то, что принадлежит мне. Через месяц они заключат с ним контракт, а я останусь ни с чем. 

— Ойкава, которого я знаю, никогда не сдавался.

— Ты говоришь, как ваш тренер, я же бываю на ваших матчах, Ива-чан.

— Думал, не заметишь.

Ойкава фыркнул.

— Что говорит Мизогучи?

— Ничего конкретного. У меня условие — я должен помочь Кагеяме. А он должен отлично сыграть на концерте.

— А дальше?

— Они не расторгают со мной контракт, и я могу… я могу бороться дальше.

— Вот сейчас я слышу Ойкаву, которого знаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы бы пришёл на этот концерт.

— Я буду. 

— Спасибо, Ива-чан.

— Для чего ещё нужны друзья?

Дом был большим для него одного, но Ойкаве нравилось. Он подкрутил сиденье банкетки, удобно уселся и любовно погладил лакированное дерево откидной крышки. Под ней скучали черно-белые клавиши, и Ойкава собирался немедленно это исправить.

***

Этим утром у Кагеямы получилось. 

Ойкава по привычке сидел на подоконнике и смотрел, как ветерок гуляет между кронами деревьев. Их тень порой набегала на кошку, греющуюся на солнце, и в эти мгновения она приоткрывала глаза и тут же лениво закрывала. Кагеяма продолжал играть. 

Ойкава снова и снова просил его пройтись по небольшому отрывку из пьесы: что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то цепляло, какая-то дисгармония, неправильность в игре Кагеямы. Но он не стал на это указывать, хотел, чтобы Кагеяма сам нашёл и вытащил мешающую ему занозу.

И у Кагеямы получилось. Ойкава почувствовал, как от загривка вниз по спине пробежали колкие мурашки, а на руках приподнялись волоски. Он затаил дыхание и замер, казалось, будто всё вокруг замерло вместе с ним, утих ветер, застыли деревья. Кошка внизу широко раскрыла жёлтые глаза, зевнула и перевернулась на другой бок. Ойкава по-прежнему не двигался.

— У меня получилось, — прозвучало за спиной. — Вы услышали, Ойкава-сан? У меня получилось!

— Да, Тобио, у тебя получилось. Постарайся запомнить это чувство, — Ойкава повернулся и его бросило в жар: таким восхищённым и сияющим он Кагеяму ещё не видел. — Постарайся…

— Мне не нужно его запоминать. Я думал о вас.

— Ты… что?

Кагеяма явно смутился, но продолжал твёрдо смотреть Ойкаве в глаза.

— Я думал о вас. О вашей игре, о том, что вы говорили мне всё это время. Что нужно понимать и чувствовать, и пропускать через себя. Как вы.

— Тобио, я здесь ни при чём, ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.

— Я понимаю!

Кагеяма подошёл ближе и присел рядом на подоконник. Ойкаве хотелось сбежать, и он едва сдержал этот порыв. Так страшно ему не было даже на экзаменационном концерте.

— Вы мне нравитесь, и поэтому у меня получилось.

— Какая чушь, — Ойкава попытался рассмеяться, но выдавил только невнятный всхлип. — Я не могу тебе нравиться.

— Можете.

— И тебя не смущает, что я парень?

— Какая разница?

А ведь для него действительно нет никакой разницы, осознал Ойкава. Сколько раз ты ещё сможешь удивить меня, Тобио-чан?

— Не стоит разбрасываться такими словами. 

— Я говорю правду, — уверенно ответил Кагеяма. — Я всё думал, что же это такое, почему вы так… почему мне так важно, чтобы это были именно вы. А потом понял — вы меня вдохновляете. Делаете лучше. Вы мне нравитесь, даже больше. Я никогда такого не испытывал. Вы идеальны для меня.

— Вовсе нет. Идеальных не бывает, а я уж точно не идеал, — от слов Кагеямы к горлу подкатил ком, и Ойкава вцепился в подоконник до боли в пальцах. — Многие заблуждаются на мой счёт: нет, он не такой, если узнать его поближе, обязательно вынырнет нутро, мягкое, славное. Только всё дело в том, что нет во мне ничего мягкого и славного.

— Вы нравитесь мне таким, какой вы есть. И мне не нужно мягкого и славного.

— Ты не знаешь меня. Тебе не может нравиться совершенно незнакомый человек.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, как вы играете. Музыка не может врать.

— Ты помнишь, как я играл три года назад? 

Кагема смотрел на него, словно на неразумного ребёнка, которому нужно объяснять элементарные вещи.

— В Лондоне тоже есть интернет, — вздохнул он. — Я пересматривал все записи ваших выступлений. Старых, новых.

— Только моих?

— А надо кого-то ещё?

— Боже мой, Тобио, — Ойкава потёр лицо руками. Он понятия не имел, что говорить и что делать дальше. Это только у Кагеямы всё просто, взял и признался. Ойкава похолодел, представив, если бы Кагеяма открылся кому-то другому. — Со скольки лет ты играешь? 

— С пяти.

— А я с трёх.

— Я знаю.

— Читал обо мне статьи в википедии?

— И в википедии тоже.

— А вот теперь ты меня пугаешь. Надеюсь, не вырезал из газет статьи обо мне и не развешивал по стенам комнаты.

— Ну как сказать…

Ойкава рассмеялся, и напряжение, охватившее его ранее, отпустило. Кагеяма сидел рядом совершенно расслабленный. Его не беспокоило признание, он явно считал, что всё делает правильно. Ойкава впервые смотрел на него, находясь так близко, что чувствовал дыхание на щеке. Очень красивый, на него хотелось просто смотреть, как на картину в музее. Ойкава понимал, почему «Аоба Джосай» так заинтересованы в нём. Бесспорный талант и внешность складывались в безупречный паззл. Только ни одна картина не смогла бы заставить Ойкаву так глупо, неконтролируемо улыбаться.

***

— Знаешь, с каким оркестром будешь выступать? — Ойкава вертел в руках бокал шампанского и придирчиво осматривал собравшихся. Вечеринки в «Аоба Джосай» всегда отличались размахом и больше смахивали на конкурс моделей, чем на что-либо ещё. Отказаться было нельзя, обязательное присутствие прописывалось в контракте, именно поэтому Ойкава находился в этот вечер среди «питомцев «Аоба Джосай», как их часто называла пресса.

Он, конечно, предпочёл бы остаться дома. Каждый вечер, возвращаясь после наполненного событиями дня, он садился за рояль и играл.

То, что у него получалось, Ойкава не называл игрой. За прошедшее после аварии время память тела ушла, он заново учился самым простым вещам. И он мог бы вернуться быстрее, если бы его пальцы были послушны ему, как раньше. 

Целые дни он проводил с Кагеямой, наблюдая за ним. Не только за его занятиями и подготовкой к концерту. Ойкаве нравилось подмечать перемены в его мимике: вот он спокойно и уверенно садится за инструмент, лицо безмятежно и полно довольства. Вот он сводит брови к переносице, хмурится, как грозовая туча, всматривается в ноты, будто не знает их наизусть. Кусает нижнюю губу и смешно оттопыривает верхнюю, ерошит волосы на затылке и так и оставляет их всклокоченными, от чего хочется подойти и разгладить пряди пальцами.

Ойкава стал всё чаще ловить себя на мысли, что ему хочется к Кагеяме прикоснуться, быть рядом, ближе. Тянет как магнитом, пришло в голову избитое выражение, и Ойкава бы посмеялся, если бы действительно не чувствовал эту странную силу притяжения. 

— Знаю, — ответ Кагеямы вывел его из раздумий. — С «Карасуно».

— О, — усмехнулся Ойкава и отпил из бокала. Шампанское прокатилось по языку и ударило в нос пузырьками.

Кагеяма вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Они странные, — ответил Ойкава и тут же поспешно добавил, заметив беспокойство на лице Кагеямы, — но хорошие. Я выступал с ними несколько раз.

— Почему вы их назвали странными?

— В отличие от всех нас, — Ойкава обвёл взглядом банкетный зал, — им многое позволяют. У них есть свобода. Ты знаешь, что они выступают под собственным лейблом? 

— Нет, — Кагеяма заинтересованно приблизился, так как шум вокруг усилился. Смех, разговоры, музыка — всё будто выкрутили на максимум.

— У них везде стоит маркер «Лети!», — Ойкаве пришлось говорить, стоя почти вплотную к Кагеяме. От того пахло чем-то горько-пряным и очень приятным. — Они свободны, как птицы.

— Вы бы тоже хотели быть свободным, Ойкава-сан?

— Я бы просто хотел летать, — Ойкава залпом допил шампанское и взял новый бокал. — А вот и их дирижёр, направляется прямо к нам. 

— Где? — обернулся Кагеяма.

— Не торопись, ещё успеешь насладиться обществом Сугавары.

— Ойкава, — подошедший к ним Суга коротко поклонился в знак приветствия.

— Сугавара, — Ойкава с недовольством отметил, каким взглядом прошёлся Суга по Кагеяме, словно просканировал с головы до пят.

— Представишь нас?

— Конечно, — елейно улыбнулся Ойкава. — Сугавара, это Кагеяма Тобио. Тобио, это Сугавара Коуши.

Суга мягко рассмеялся и подмигнул Кагеяме.

— Когда краткость скорее недостаток, чем талант. Я дирижёр «Карасуно», надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Сугавара-сан, — Кагеяма глубоко поклонился.

— Я бы хотел обсудить кое-какие моменты, если ты не против, Кагеяма. Могу я украсть его ненадолго? — обратился Суга к Ойкаве.

Тот в ответ развёл руками.

— Он не моя собственность, волен делать, что хочет.

То, что сказанное Кагеяме не понравилось, Ойкава понял по его недовольному взгляду. Шампанское во втором бокале закончилось быстрее, чем в первом.

***

Ойкава не знал, сколько прошло времени, но ему казалось, что Суга увёл Кагеяму бесконечность назад. Он наблюдал за ними из противоположного конца зала и, хоть и понимал, что Суга всё это делает специально, всё равно злился. Пятому бокалу шампанского Ойкава сломал хрупкую ножку. Обошлось без порезов и травм, хрусталь просто лопнул в его напряжённых пальцах.

Хотелось подойти, взять Кагеяму за локоть и увести от Суги, от всех тех, кому тот представлял Кагеяму, увести из этого шумного зала и...

Дальше Ойкава терялся, не понимая, откуда взялось это острое чувство собственности, будто Кагеяма принадлежал только ему и никому больше. Никто не смел смотреть на него так, как смотрел сейчас Суга, никто не смел прикасаться к нему, будто бы невзначай гладить по предплечью, придерживать в разговоре за локоть и уж тем более...

Ойкава вскипел, отставил очередной пустой бокал в сторону и пошёл напрямик через зал. Суга что-то шептал на ухо Кагеяме, глядя прямо на Ойкаву. А ведь он даже не понимает, что происходит, мелькнула в голове мысль. Кагеяма не понимает, что означает взгляд Суги и весь его набор пикаперских штучек.

А сам-то чем лучше? Ойкава даже остановился, поражённый осознанием того, что хочет Кагеяму.

Он хочет Кагеяму Тобио и дико, до белых пятен перед глазами его ревнует.

Кто-то задел его, проходя мимо, и Ойкава словно выпал из транса. 

— Что с вами, Ойкава-сан? — Кагеяма, вдруг оказавшийся рядом, беспокойно смотрел ему в глаза. — Вам плохо?

— Нет, Тобио, — с трудом выдавил Ойкава. — Мне хорошо.

— Вам нужно на воздух, пойдёмте.

Кагеяма схватил его за руку и потащил за собой к балкону. Там как раз никого не оказалось, все веселились внутри. Кагеяма плотно закрыл за ними дверь, и музыка сразу стала тише и дальше, их словно отрезало от остального мира.

Ойкава запрокинул голову и долго смотрел на чёрный провал неба с россыпью ярких звёзд. Кагеяма заговорил, но Ойкава не сразу решил взглянуть на него.

— С вами что-то происходит, только не могу понять что. Я не очень хорошо понимаю других людей, знаете.

Кагеяма вновь стоял очень близко, и теперь от него несло резким парфюмом Суги. Ойкава повернулся к нему, смотрел не мигая: в глазах Кагеямы ему виделось безграничное ночное небо. Чужой запах царапал обоняние, и Ойкава качнулся вперед, чтобы уткнуться носом Кагеяме за ухо. Вот теперь пахло правильно. Кагеяма обхватил его, прижал к себе и принялся медленно поглаживать по спине. Как кошку, подумал Ойкава и попытался рассмеяться, но вышло только невнятное фыркание.

Он отстранился и обхватил лицо Кагеямы руками.

— Я сам себя не понимаю, Тобио.

Кагеяма повернул голову и поцеловал прямо в середину ладони. А затем взял руки Ойкавы в свои и принялся покрывать поцелуями каждый палец, каждый след затянувшихся тонких шрамов. 

— Очень хотел это сделать, не ругайте, — прошептал Кагеяма.

Ойкава и сам не понял, как не сгорел на месте, потому что внутри вспыхнуло такое пламя, что перехватило дыхание.

— Ты тоже не ругай, — ответил Ойкава и накрыл его губы своими. 

Ему было всё равно, выйдет ли кто-то на балкон и увидит их, будет ли это журналист или Сугавара, рухнет ли бесконечно чёрное небо прямо на этот балкон или это уже случилось, потому что под веками вспыхивали те самые яркие звёзды.

— Пойдём наверх, Тобио, — Ойкава не просил, он знал, что Кагеяма согласится. Вечеринка проходила в отеле, им нужно было всего-то ускользнуть на третий этаж, где для выпивших гостей всегда оставляли номера.

— Вы уверены?

— Как ни в чём другом.

В номере Ойкава сразу стянул с шеи галстук, скинул пиджак и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Пальцы немели от нетерпения, но к аварии это не имело никакого отношения. Он так сильно хотел Кагеяму, что его мелко потряхивало.

— Раздевайся, — бросил он и сел на кровать. От резких движений комната завертелась перед глазами пятнистой воронкой, в которой смещались детали интерьера, и Ойкава крепко зажмурился. Выпитое шампанское резко ударило в голову. Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, Кагеяма присел на самый край. Ойкава не открывая глаз положил голову ему на плечо.

Хорошо бы вот так и сидеть, долго-долго, но желание, чуть схлынувшее, вновь накатило с новой силой. Ойкава повёл ладонью по спине Кагеямы, чувствуя ответную дрожь.

— Нет, — Кагеяма вывернулся из-под руки, поднялся, и пальцы Ойкавы лишь скользнули по плечу. — Нет, я не хочу так.

— А как ты хочешь? — Кагеяма стоял у самой кровати, не отходил дальше. Во взгляде плескались нерешительность пополам с отчаянием. Можно было поднять руку, ухватить за ремень, потянуть на себя, сломать сопротивление парой прикосновений. Ойкава знал, что может остановить, но не стал. В этом не было интереса.

— Не так. Не когда вы пьяны, — Кагеяма упрямо сжал губы, на скулах заиграли желваки. — Вы не…

— ...не контролирую себя? — подхватил Ойкава и откинулся на подушки. — Не знаю, что делаю, не понимаю, утром не вспомню или пожалею?

Кагеяма молчал. Ойкава продолжил, не ожидая, что выйдет так резко и зло.

— Не думай за меня. Не принимай за меня решений. Не жалей меня и не смотри так. Ну? Остаёшься или уходишь?

Кагеяма моргнул раз, другой. Развернулся и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Ойкава схватил подушку и запустил ею в стену. Упал поперёк кровати и только потом заметил, что потолок над ним зеркальный. 

— Ох, чёрт, — пробормотал Ойкава и показал язык своему отражению. — Это было бы… было бы… так красиво.

Он потянулся к телефону.

— Привет.

— Только ты можешь звонить мне в три часа ночи и спокойно говорить «Привет». 

— Только ты в три часа ночи ответишь мне и не будешь ворчать.

— Насчёт второго не был бы так уверен. Что случилось?

— Почему обязательно должно что-то случиться? Я не могу просто так тебе позвонить?

— Так что?

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Ты слишком много обо мне знаешь, Ива-чан.

— Ты обо мне тоже. Рассказывай, мне рано вставать.

— Он отказал мне.

— Кто? И в чём отказал?

— Тобио. Была вечеринка, и я кое-что понял. Всё было хорошо, я видел, что он тоже хотел, не заметить, знаешь ли, было трудно. 

— Я мало что понял, но вот этих подробностей не надо, Ойкава.

— Он ушёл. Развернулся и ушёл. Кто вообще может мне отказать в здравом уме, а, Ива-чан? Тем более, я ему нравлюсь. Он сам сказал.

Ивайзуми не ответил. Ойкава услышал только быстрый шёпот и тихий смех.

— Ты не один, — понял он. — Как её зовут?

— Ойкава, ты пьян. Ложись спать.

— Я и так лежу, — Ойкава помахал своему отражению в зеркале. — Смотрю на себя и не понимаю… не понимаю...

— Ойкава? Эй, заснул, что ли? 

Ойкава спал, прижимая щекой телефон к плечу.

— Спокойной ночи, дуралей.

***

До самого концерта с Кагеямой они не виделись. Ойкава знал, что начались репетиции, и потому времени у Кагеямы ни на что другое не будет. Он помнил, каково это — готовиться к концерту с симфоническим оркестром, где каждый давно на своём месте, и нужно суметь влиться в этот единый разноголосый организм и не остаться в стороне.

Ойкава не волновался. Он был спокоен, знал, что у Кагеямы обязательно всё получится. Но он скучал и сам не мог поверить, что за прошедший месяц, показавшийся длиною в год, он настолько привык к присутствию Кагеямы в своей жизни. Он привык дразнить его и подначивать, привык рассказывать и доверять, привык смотреть, как тот играет, как отбрасывает длинную чёлку набок, а она всё равно падает на глаза. Он скучал по тому единственному поцелую под чёрно-звёздным небом и по касаниям губ Кагеямы к своим пальцам.

— У тебя сейчас такое выражение лица, — произнёс Ивайзуми, — что мне хочется попросить остановить и пойти пешком.

Они ехали на концерт в такси. После аварии Ойкава не садился за руль, так и не смог себя заставить. Каждый раз, когда он подходил к автомобилю, ему то и дело слышался визг тормозов, скрежет железа по асфальту, и во рту появлялся вкус крови. На заднем сиденье такси ему было гораздо спокойнее. 

По дороге он подхватил Ивайзуми, и теперь нервно барабанил пальцами по дверце машины.

— Нормальное у меня выражение лица.

— Конечно. Точно такое же, как всегда перед твоими собственными выступлениями. Волнуешься?

— Мне-то зачем волноваться, — Ойкава небрежно пожал плечами. — Тобио пусть волнуется.

— Сколько раз я просил тебя не врать мне?

— Извини, Ива-чан. Есть вещи, которыми я не могу ни с кем делиться. Даже с тобой.

— Лучше такой ответ, чем «Я вовсе не волнуюсь», — передразнил его Ивайзуми.

— Эй, я не так разговариваю!

— «Я не так разговариваю!»

— Ива-чан!

— Всё, мы приехали, вылезай, глупая голова.

Здание старого театра всегда вызывало особый трепет. Порой Ойкаве казалось, что его стенах музыка звучит постоянно, даже когда он пустой и тихий. Сейчас он, конечно, был заполнен музыкантами и персоналом, ко входу потихоньку съезжались зрители, за сценой сновали рабочие.

— Сходишь со мной за кулисы? — спросил Ойкава у Ивайзуми. — Хочу поздороваться кое с кем.

— Если меня пропустят… — с сомнением начал Ивайзуми, но Ойкава беспечно махнул рукой.

— Конечно, пропустят, ты же со мной.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил.

 

***

 

«Карасуновцы» были рады его видеть. Они действительно выступали несколько раз вместе с Ойкавой, и все остались довольны результатом. Суга о чём-то говорил с виолончелистами на ступеньках, ведущих на сцену и, заметив Ойкаву, помахал рукой. Подходить он не стал, на что Ойкава и рассчитывал: последние наставления дирижёра перед концертом были важнее всего остального.

— Ойкава! Рада тебя видеть! — он оказался в крепкой хватке объятий.

— Саэко! А ты подросла с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз!

— Да ну тебя, — Саэко рассмеялась и ткнула его в бок. — Какими судьбами?

— Пришёл проверить, не обижаете ли вы Тобио-чана.

— Он хороший, — Саэко вмиг посерьёзнела. — Мы его обидеть не дадим. Если ты беспокоишься о… — она повела взглядом в сторону Суги, — то не надо. 

— Уверена?

— Да. У него роман с виолончелистами, — она понизила голос, — сразу с двумя.

Ойкава закашлялся.

— Ну, ну, не переживай так, — она похлопала его по спине. — Лучше позови своего друга, что он там мнётся в сторонке.

— Нет, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Ему будет неловко.

— Ничего неловкого, иначе я сама его позову.

— Ива-чан!

Знакомство вышло коротким, не успел Ивайзуми подойти, как у него зазвонил телефон. Он извинился и отошёл.

— Офигенная задница у твоего друга, Ойкава, — Саэко присвистнула, глядя на удаляющегося Ивайзуми. — Не то что у наших оркестровых.

— Эй, — возмутился Ойкава.

— Кроме тебя, конечно, — тут же поспешила заверить его Саэко. — У пианистов задницы что надо. — Дашь мне его телефон?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты переспишь с ним пару раз, потом перестанешь отвечать на звонки, разобьёшь тем самым сердце, и кому придётся его утешать и сочувственно гладить по голове? 

— Кому? — полюбопытствовала Саэко.

— Мне! Кто ещё расскажет ему о бессердечности флейтисток.

— Да в тебе сочувствия не больше, чем в айсберге, потопившем «Титаник»! Зато это будет самый лучший секс в его жизни.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, Саэко.

Она рассмеялась.

— Ладно, он же в сборной играет, — она лукаво посмотрела на Ойкаву. — Есть у меня связи, сама телефон достану.

— Я в этом участия принимать не буду, так и знай.

— Не высматривай, его здесь нет. Тобио-чана твоего. Он у себя в гримёрке. 

— Настраивается, — улыбнулся Ойкава.

— Совсем как ты, когда торчал в гримёрке и не общался ни с кем перед выступлением.

— А вы думали, что я заносчивая, высокомерная задница. Помню.

— Ничего, в общем-то, не изменилось, многие так и думают.

В этот раз они рассмеялись вместе.

 

***

 

Ойкава сидел на балконе. Со второго яруса открывался отличный вид на сцену. Ослепительно белый рояль поневоле притягивал к себе взгляд.

Ойкава оглядел зал: он был заполнен, лишь кое-где виднелась пара-тройка пустых кресел. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Теперь всё в руках Кагеямы.

Он вышел, когда оркестр уже расселся по своим местам. В чёрном фраке, кипенно-белой рубашке, воротник которой подхватывал галстук-бабочка. В зале раздались аплодисменты, публика давала аванс молодому исполнителю. Кагеяма поклонился залу, поклонился оркестру и опустился на банкетку перед роялем.

Суга занёс руки над пюпитром, и в зале воцарилась тишина. Ойкаве показалось, что все разом затаили дыхание и ожидают отмашки дирижёра, чтобы вновь пустить воздух в лёгкие. Наконец, Суга вычертил в воздухе первый такт и действо началось.

Сначала Ойкава ещё пытался следить и анализировать, но буквально через несколько минут музыка со сцены захватила его в плен. Это был полёт среди бескрайнего синего неба, ветер бился в лицо и трепал полы его рубашки. Это были синие воды глубокого моря и белые шапки пены на его волнах. Это был огонь, сжигающий дотла и дающий воскрешение.

Ойкава смотрел и смотрел на Кагеяму и не мог оторваться. Он весь был в музыке, в своей стихии, он покорял и повелевал, он сдавался в плен и побеждал. На сцене творились волшебство и феерия, торжествовали гармония и безупречность. 

Ойкава чувствовал, что его подхватывает на волнах эмоций, где не разобрать, не выделить ни одну, и несёт, тащит, кружит, а он безвольной птицей подчиняется силе природы. Но стоит ветру ослабнуть, и он, как всякая птица, расправляет крылья и летит, парит над бескрайним простором глубоких морей и чёрных гор под синим куполом неба.

Оглушающая тишина длилась три быстрых удара сердца, но показалась Ойкаве бесконечной. А затем зал взорвался аплодисментами. Ойкава вскочил на ноги и услышал первое громкое «Браво!». Его подхватили разные голоса, а сам Ойкава не мог издать ни звука. 

Кагеяма вышел на авансцену, где уже стоял Суга, поднял голову и безошибочно отыскал глазами Ойкаву. А затем поклонился и сделал это так, что Ойкава понял — он благодарит не оркестр и не публику, он благодарит его, Ойкаву, и это стало последней каплей.

То, что весь концерт беспокойно ворочалось в груди, мешало дышать и сдавливало сердце, наконец отпустило. Стало легко-легко, будто не существовало в этом мире никаких проблем. 

Потому что в этом мире есть музыка.

Потому что в этом мире есть те, кто её понимает.

Потому что он любит Кагеяму.

 

***

 

Сразу после концерта Ойкава поехал домой. Он не стал идти за кулисы — этот вечер принадлежал Кагеяме, это был его успех, его радость, чистая и заслуженная. Рядом с ним находились люди, с которыми он должен был всё это разделить.

Дом встретил его тишиной. Ойкава по привычке включил всюду свет и подсел к роялю. Ещё на концерте кончики пальцев стали знакомо зудеть. Жажда игры никуда не делась, только разгорелась с новой силой. Ойкава отдался этой жажде, и тишина вокруг треснула по швам.

Он не сразу услышал звонок в дверь. Взглянул на часы и недоумённо поднял бровь: кому он понадобился в такое время. Стрелки показывали начало второго, за окном простиралась глубокая ночь.

На пороге стоял Кагеяма. Ойкава настолько не ожидал его увидеть, что в изумлении приоткрыл рот.

— Ну вы и выбрали себе местечко, — пробурчал Кагеяма вместо приветствия. — Еле нашёл.

— Ты искал, где я живу?

— Да. 

— Зачем?

Кагеяма вновь посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребёнка.

— Пустите?

— Да, конечно.

Ладони отчего-то моментально вспотели, и сердце заколотилось о грудную клетку.

— Если хотел приехать, мог бы позвонить.

— Я звонил, у вас телефон отключен.

— Сел, наверное. Я не проверял.

Кагеяма с интересом рассматривал гостиную, а затем подошёл к роялю.

— Красивый, — он провёл рукой по крышке.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Тобио?

— Я хочу быть с вами.

— А если я не хочу?

— Хотите, — уверенно ответил Кагеяма. — Я видел вас на балконе. Я видел всё.

— И что же ты видел?

Кагеяма сел на банкетку перед роялем, оставив место рядом с собой.

— Давайте сыграем.

— Ты же знаешь...

— Пожалуйста.

И Ойкава сдался. Он сел рядом и коснулся клавиш.

— Что будем играть?

— Что хотите. Вы начните, а я подхвачу.

Их руки прикасались в предплечьях и локтях, Кагеяма придвинулся ближе и прижался бедром. Ойкава чувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Это было так глупо и нелепо, что даже смешно. Ойкава фыркнул.

Кагеяма накрыл его руку ладонью. 

— Вы больше всех верили в меня, хоть и не сказали этого ни разу. Теперь моя очередь. Я верю в вас.

Ойкава встряхнул кистями над клавишами.

Мелодия была незатейливой, ничего сложного последнее время Ойкава не играл, чтобы продлить, растянуть эйфорию от того, что любил больше всего. Только теперь границы этой любви расширились, впустили в себя Кагеяму со всем его талантом, с дурацкой чёлкой и привязанностью к котам. 

Кагеяма кивнул и влился так, словно эта пьеса была написана именно для игры в четыре руки. Соприкасались их мизинцы, запястья, плечи, и пальцы всё быстрее бежали по клавишам.

Ойкава поглядывал на Кагеяму и ловил ответные взгляды. Дыхание сбивалось, будто он долго бежал, и в животе растекалось горячее удовольствие — от того, что он играет, и пальцы слушаются, от того, что в него верят и смотрят таким сияющим взглядом, от того, что он любит, и что это, похоже, взаимно.

Кагеяма, не прекращая играть, прижался губами к его щеке. Ничего более целомудренного в отношениях Ойкавы не было, но он сбился с ритма, не попал в ноты и уронил запястья на клавиши. Рояль ответил некрасивым и громким аккордом.

— Что? — Кагеяма тут же перестал играть и взял руки Ойкавы в свои. — Судорога? Больно?

— Нет, — Ойкава потянулся вперёд и поцеловал в губы. — Вот так правильно, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма не стал спорить. Он прижался ближе, и целовался со всей горячностью и увлечённостью, на которую был способен, но Ойкаве было мало, он хотел большего.

Сидеть на банкетке вдвоём оказалось неудобно, тем более неудобно было раздевать друг друга. Они сталкивались руками, путались в одежде, и наконец Ойкава не выдержал. Встал сам и дёрнул на себя Кагеяму, захлопнул над клавишами крышку и подтолкнул его, заставив присесть.

— На рояле? — почему-то прошептал Кагеяма.

— Очень символично, тебе не кажется?

Кровь стучала в виски и в голове шумело, Ойкава чувствовал себя пьяным — на этот раз только от Кагеямы. Он одуряюще пах собой, его кожа под руками была горячей и гладкой, и Ойкава никак не мог перестать водить раскрытыми ладонями по его груди, бокам, спине, покрывать быстрыми короткими поцелуями губы, скулы, шею, ключицы. Кагеяма тяжело дышал и никак не мог справиться с ремнём на брюках Ойкавы.

— Такой большой, а раздевать не научился? 

— Я научусь, — выдохнул Кагеяма. Он раскраснелся и часто облизывал припухшие губы.

Ойкава рывком стянул с него штаны вместе с трусами, дёрнул за свой ремень и тут же почувствовал ладони Кагеямы на бёдрах. Тот приспустил его брюки, они сползли до колен, и Ойкава решил, что этого вполне достаточно.

— Нетерпеливый, да? — он прижался к Кагеяме и снова поцеловал.

— Беру пример с вас, — он зажал коленями бёдра Ойкавы и чуть подался вперёд.

Возбуждение острыми иглами прошило поясницу. Ойкава облизнул ладонь и, обернув её вокруг члена Кагеямы, принялся водить ею вверх и вниз. Кагеяма охнул и вцепился пальцами в плечи Ойкавы. 

— Нравится? — спросил Ойкава, хотя видел ответ в глазах напротив.

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма. — Ещё, пожалуйста.

От этого «пожалуйста» в груди сладко защемило. Он подсадил Кагеяму дальше, так, чтобы в спину упиралась стенка корпуса, и, обхватив ладонью оба члена, ускорил темп. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, почти не моргая, и Кагеяма в ответ смотрел точно так же. Ойкава всё быстрее двигал рукой, приближая разрядку. Их дыхание смешалось, а негромкие стоны к накрывшему их оргазму слились в одну ноту.

Ойкава долго стоял, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Кагеямы, до тех пор, пока сердце не перестало выпрыгивать из груди. Кагеяма поглаживал его по вспотевшим плечам.

— Почему вы сбежали? Так страшно понять, что любите?

— Я не сбегал! Подумал, ты отлично повеселишься с «Карасуно».

— Значит, на второй вопрос у вас возражений нет?

— Мне не страшно, — Ойкава коснулся пальцами щеки Кагеямы. — Мне замечательно. «Аоба Джосай» подпишут с тобой контракт?

— Да. Я к вам приехал прямиком от них.

— Не остался праздновать?

— Нет. 

— Почему?

— Странный вопрос, Ойкава-сан. Я хотел быть с вами.

Ойкава отстранился и присел на банкетку. Поднял свою рубашку и принялся вытирать сперму с живота.

— Если ты будешь гастролировать в этом сезоне, вряд ли мы будем часто видеться.

— Будем, — Кагеяма соскользнул с крышки рояля и присел у ног Ойкавы на кучу их сброшенной одежды. — Я же не успел вам рассказать.

— Что именно?

— Мы будем выступать вместе.

Ойкаве показалось, что он ослышался.

— Как это — вместе?

— Вот так — вместе. Вы и я, — глаза Кагеямы сияли ярче театральных софитов. — Я поставил им условие: или мы выступаем вместе, или я ухожу.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — прошептал Ойкава. — Никто не ставит им условий. Никто, Тобио…

Кагеяма пожал плечами. 

— Без вас не хочу.

— Ты погубишь карьеру, не смей этого делать. Сейчас же перезвони им и скажи, что ты передумал. То есть…

Ойкава взглянул на время: три часа ночи.

— Утром, позвонишь им утром и…

— Они согласились.

— Что?

— Они согласились, Ойкава-сан. На все мои условия. С завтрашнего дня мы приступаем к совместным репетициям.

Кагеяма положил голову ему на колени. Ойкава машинально запустил пальцы в волосы и принялся перебирать пряди.

— Ты страшный человек, Тобио-чан. Как хорошо, что ты меня любишь.

— А вы — меня, — он широко зевнул. — Это будет здорово. Я за белым роялем, вы — за чёрным. И мы играем, и нам аплодируют, а если с оркестром…

— Ты такой фантазёр, Тобио-чан.

— Но вы только представьте…

— Я представляю. Это и правда будет здорово. Красиво.

— Это будет отличный сезон. Наш с вами.

— Как два в одном?

— Нет, как игра в четыре руки.


End file.
